Canapé
by Isagawa
Summary: Parce que France a le mental d'un gamin de trois ans, et que lui et Angleterre n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de se courir après. - Mini-fic.


Rating : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne sais-je faire que du K+ ?

Couple : France/Angleterre, vous en avez rêvé (et moi aussi), il est là !

Disclaimers : Non, je ne dirais rien, d'abord parce que c'est trop pas juste et après parce que je me souviens jamais du nom du Dieu qui a créé Hetalia ! Hidekaz...Hidekaz... Machin-truc. (après vérification sur Wiki, il s'agit bien d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Quel nom. Comme s'il voulait nous décourager de faire les disclaimers.)

Note : Lecteurs du jour, bonjour ! Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Rageux, fichez-moi le camp !

Oui, c'est encore moi, Isagawa je pense sérieusement que le concours du titre-pourri-qui-n'a-rien-à-voir-avec-l'histoire devrait être lancé, parce que je gagnerais haut la main. « Canapé », franchement, on aura fait mieux, mais là il est 21h21 (oh, heure double, pensez à quelqu'un !) et j'ai franchement pas envie de me creuser la tête. Donc ça reste « Canapé ».

PS : Non, je n'ai pas écrit « pervers » avec une faute comme l'a pensé Leen Reya (que je remercie de sa lecture) mais c'est comme ça qu'on écrit 'pervers' en anglais.

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous « enjoyerez » et que ce petit OS vous fera rire (rien qu'un petit peu).

.

.

.

.

.

**Canapé**

.

.

**.**

.

.

- Rrraaaah, mais fous-moi la paix, _pervert_ !

C'est ce que hurla Angleterre en échappant une fois de plus à France.

- Mais reviens ~ je ne vais pas te faire le moindre mal, _mon chou_ ! cria à son tour France, terminant sa tirade par une locution purement française (et exaspérante, par ailleurs).

Ca durait comme ça depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Angleterre courant dans les couloirs et France le talonnant de près. Ils étaient essoufflés, mais hors de question pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'abandonner la partie. Même si leurs deux gouvernements étaient depuis plusieurs longues années en « entente cordiale », on n'arrêtait pas des années de guerre et de foutage-de-gueule comme ça. Non mais.

Angleterre tourna à gauche et claqua une porte derrière lui, tournant le verrou et continuant à courir (s'enfuir, en fait) loin du blond. Avec ça, il espérait être tranquille, au moins douze secondes.

Mais France eut un sourire victorieux. « _Tu penses m'avoir comme ça Iggy ? Tu crois quoi, moi aussi je le connais le coup de la porte secrète, depuis le temps que je dors dans ta piaule_*****_ je la connais comme ma poche ! _» Non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que le Français se ferait avoir par l'un des coups foireux d'Angleterre. La dernière fois, il avait même réussit à échapper à une de ses malédictions, alors...

Il passa quelques pièces, franchit un ou deux couloirs, s'agenouilla derrière le canapé (...super planque hein ?) et attendit. Et quand Angleterre arriva, il n'eut qu'à surgir. L'anglais tenta bien de faire demi-tour, mais trop tard, son ennemi de toujours était déjà sur lui. Et...

Et Angleterre s'écroula sur le canapé, secoué de rires irrépressibles, tandis que France le chatouillait.

- Naaan ! Francis arrête je... Pff... Pffuhh... PffuAH AH AH AH AH !

Il tenta tant bien que mal de le repousser mais le cœur n'y était pas, et France riait aux éclats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond arrêta et regarda Angleterre essoufflé, dont le corps s'alanguissait sur le canapé.

- Quand tu ris, on comprend pourquoi Amérique et toi avez un lien de parenté, remarqua France avec un sourire.

Angleterre se contenta de froncer le nez en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible. France s'allongea à son tour, enveloppa le corps de l'autre Nation de ses bras. Et Angleterre, soupirant, répondit lentement à son étreinte.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, hein ?

France nicha son nez dans l'épaule d'Angleterre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il en riant sous cape.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo o0o oOo

.

.

.

.

*** **Oui, vous pouvez y voir une allusion perverse 8).

Note de fin de l'auteur (pouvez-vous d'ailleurs me prouver l'utilité de ces notes de fin?) :

Salut, c'est encore une fois Isagawa, qui s'en veut parce qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que ces fins fluffy. Et qui s'excuse pour la guimauve occasionnée. Allez bien vous brosser les dents après ça !

Le style comique n'est vraiment pas mon fort, d'habitude je tape plus dans la tragédie (y a qu'à voir mes One-Shot sur Luffy et Ace) mais... Hetalia est Hetalia x). Je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire des trucs avec de la peur ou des larmes ou je-ne-sais-quoi. J'admire ceux qui y arrivent, ils ont mon admiration éternelle.

Bon, j'avoue que c'est pas splendide et que j'en ai fait des mieux. Mais je _devais_ faire une fic sur ces deux-là. Je les aime trop. Parce qu'ils sont mignons et qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble. D'ailleurs on dirait qu'Hetalia est fait pour être un manga yaoi, vous trouvez pas ? Rien qu'Allemagne et Italie. Ca se voit troooop qu'ils en crèvent l'un pour l'autre !

Oh, Himaruya, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si t'as des fantasmes, accomplis-les saperlipopette !

(...Oui, je dis saperlipopette. Ca embête quelqu'un ici ?)

A bientôt, Isagawa

_Le 28/04/2012_ (déjà!)


End file.
